This invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to high power electrical connection for an electrical induction device.
An electrical induction device, such as an electric transmission requires a high voltage electrical connection on the order of 220 volts. The electric transmission which is a three phase induction machine controlled through electronic switching is fabricated with three electrical leads that are connected to an internal stator and lead out of a hole in the casing for connection to an external power source. Presently, pass through adapters and grommets are used to seal the hole in the casing.
The present invention provides an electrical connection system for electrical leads that pass through a hole in a casing that seals the hole without any need for a pass through adapter or a grommet.
In one aspect, the invention provides a high voltage electrical receptacle connector that can be assembled outside of a casing using a plurality of short electric leads sticking out of a hole in the casing. The electrical receptacle connector is then attached to the casing to seal the hole in the casing. The electrical leads are preferably as short as possible to minimize lead feed back into the casing while being of sufficient length to be made part of the electrical receptacle connector that is assembled outside the casing so that the electrical leads can be connected to an external power source.
In another aspect, the invention provides a mating high voltage electrical plug connector for the receptacle connector that is assembled outside of the casing.
In still another aspect, the invention provides a high voltage terminal for the high voltage electrical plug connector.